


to build a tree

by iseemikimouse



Series: On the twelve days of Christmas... [10]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Felix is soft for his boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, everyone is a little shit, he just wants to spend time with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseemikimouse/pseuds/iseemikimouse
Summary: On the day they have together, Felix wants to create something special with his boyfriends.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Series: On the twelve days of Christmas... [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073474
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	to build a tree

**Author's Note:**

> :)

Felix wants to try something different for the Christmas tree this year. He doesn’t want to take the giant box from the attic, only the small one for the foyer, and go to the craft store to buy a tall styrofoam cone and glittery paper. Or maybe not glittery paper, he doesn’t know yet. 

Tiptoeing to the room, he peeks at the bed where his partners are still snuggled up in their afternoon nap. Jisung has been having a tough time during his finals, the long tests driving him up the wall while Hyunjin has been spending a lot of time at the office with his boss, trying to come up with interesting Valentine’s Day cards. Seungmin has also been extremely busy at the bakery with all of the holiday orders coming in. Felix did offer to help all three of them but they all shook their heads and pressed kisses against Felix’s cheeks, claiming that he has the most daunting task of all, writing a novel. 

But because they’ve all been super busy with their jobs, there hasn’t been any dates or movie sessions where Jisung isn’t analyzing the scenes. 

It’s because of all of this that Felix changes without making a sound, patting down the ends of his shirt before slowly making his way back out of the room (but not without quick goodbye kisses before he leaves). Seungmin groans a little to which Felix smiles and whispers for his youngest lover to go back to sleep. Seungmin complies without another peep. 

With a quick note on the fridge and a group text, he’s out the door in less than ten minutes. 

There’s a giddy feeling in his bones as the crisp December air hits his face. He tightens his sweater around his body but nothing can take the look of excitement in his eyes. This new project of his is going to be perfect, it has to be. 

He makes a mental note of maybe stopping at the store for some chocolate or some hot cider and some snacks. 

The craft store is a little ways away from their shared home, but Felix doesn’t mind the ride. In fact, if you asked him how the ride to the craft store was he would only smile sheepishly and run his fingers through his hair shaking his head. 

“I was thinking about my lovers,” he would say. 

It is by chance though, when there was a lull in his thoughts that he did hear when he needs to get off the bus (and a silent thought of when did he get on the bus in the first place). A couple of people stare at him as a wide smile spreads across his face. Those people furrow their brows when Felix looks at them with a blinding smile. 

The short walk inside is a little slow with a massive group of people walking all around. Half of the people pay attention tot the red and green lights placed on top of light poles and Christmas wreaths. A man wearing a Santa hat stands by the doors of the store ringing a bell and quietly asking those who pass if they would like to donate. (Felix stuffs a small handful of coins into the bucket before the cold air turns warm. 

He marches to the back of the store where all the floral supplies are. He eyes the styrofoam cones before grabbing the largest one, the weight light in his hands. Quickly he rushes towards the paper goods area where he knows he’s going to spend the most time. 

A long hum falls out of his mouth as he stares at all of the paper. He doesn’t know what colors he wants as Christmas trees come in all sorts of colors. 

Would blue be nice? 

How about a white tree? 

Or a normal green tree? 

But then red and gold are also common Christmas colors. 

So is silver. 

Felix stares long and hard, his brain racking just for one color. His kind drifts off to his lovers back in the apartment. What would they like? 

...

Honestly they would like all of them and he’s 99% sure Jisung would actually prefer a rainbow tree considering the amount of rainbow colored lights he sticks on every tree they’ve had. 

Oh. 

He doesn’t look at how many colors in his hand as he grabs various sheets of paper. Nor does he look at the glue he grabs or the amount on the register when he leaves the craft shop. He does, however, glance at the surprised and questioning look coming from the cashier, only giving her a shy smile as he walks behind a six foot tall styrofoam cone. 

The ride back seems to go quicker than before. Maybe it has something to do with excitement bubbling under his skin or maybe it’s the prospect of getting blinding smiles when the others wake up. He doesn’t know but when he steps out of the bus in front of his apartment, he breathes a sigh of relief. 

This time he actually pays attention to his stop. He gets off the bus, his vision blocked by the things in his hands. He makes it with much difficulty to the front of his house where he waddles inside. He listens carefully for any signs of life. There’s none which is a good thing for his surprise. 

He drops his things off, places his blanket over them to hide, and he’s back out the door faster than anyone can properly sing supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. 

The trip to the supermarket doesn’t take no time at all and even gathering food for the night takes a lot shorter than the craft store. What honestly takes the longest is waiting in line. Because it is the holidays, people are celebrating left and right with holiday parties and family gatherings. That does mean, unfortunately, that there are a lot of people out and about in the supermarket. Lines upon lines are everywhere and it’s enough for Felix to feel a little dizzy but he’s not going to let this get in the way of a night with his boyfriends. He won’t let it. 

The line goes faster when Felix finds something to read as well as an incoming text message from Hyunjin asking about the blanket in the center of the living room. He momentarily panics, shouting in the middle of the line and giving a sheepish smile to those who look at him. 

He quickly buys what he needs and rushes back to the house and gives a high pitched laugh when Hyunjin stares at him with a cocked brow. 

“Well?” He asks, crossing his arms over his chest. “Are you going to explain?” 

Felix shakes his head. “The others are still sleeping, yeah?” Hyunjin nods and Felix hums. “Then we’ll wait. For now, help me put these things away so we can get started on dinner.” 

Hyunjin gives a skeptical look at his boyfriend but sighs and nods, allowing Felix to lead the way to the kitchen. 

Dinner doesn’t take long to make but it’s a little longer with Hyunjin’s horrible kitchen skills. Instead of actually helping like Felix thought he was going to do, Hyunjin wraps his arms around Felix’s waist, peppering kisses against the back of his neck, and nibbling his ear lobe to gain more of Felix’s attention. 

Seungmin is the one who finds them like this, a loud snort coming out of his mouth. He says nothing, only pressing a kiss to Felix’s mouth and a kiss to Felix’s leech. 

“You left,” he says. “I remember you leaving.” 

Felix stirs the pasta and Hyunjin whines. 

“He won’t says why and there’s something big in the living room. He’s been quiet about the whole thing.”

“I only said to wait for the others,” Felix sighs when another kiss is placed against his nape. “But now Jisung is the only one sleeping so it shouldn’t be too long.” 

Hyunjin doesn’t say anything, leaving Felix to finish what he’s doing. Seungmin had left them in favor of going to the living room and poking around the blanket in the middle. 

Jisung joins them after Felix loses his leech for pasta that he can shovel into his mouth. Seungmin and Felix watch him with both disgusted and fond eyes. Jisung is the one who snorts and raises a brow. 

“You’re gross,” he tells Hyunjin, passing him a napkin. “Please calm down.” 

Hyunjin pouts, a thin strand of pasta hanging out of his mouth. “I’m hungry.”

Dinner is eaten in relative silence, the sounds of forks scraping against plates fill the room. It’s only when the game begins does chaos start. 

Under the table, Felix and Jisung have engaged in a game of footsies. They send each other wide smiles as they play, Seungmin giving them the side eye as he swallows. It doesn’t take long for their game to go wrong with Jisung accidentally hitting Seungmin’s shin. He winces and Jisung yells. Felix holds in a laugh and Hyunjin is clueless, sighing happily at his meal. 

It takes less than five minutes for Jisung to be screaming at the top of his lungs at Seungmin while said man cackles as his fingers brutally attack Jisung’s side in tickles. Hyunjin winces at Jisung’s yells because he understands that Seungmin’s tickling is both cute and evil. Felix pats his shoulder. 

“If you’re done,” Felix says, finally releasing his laugh. “I have a project for us.”

Hyunjin throws up his hands up in the air with a loud _FINALLY_. He gets up from the table and rushes to the living room when Jisung has stopped screaming but Seungmin is still cackling. 

“The blanket?” Seungmin calls from the living room. 

“I’m pulling it!” Shouts Hyunjin. 

With a smile, Felix leaves the table, a mental “we’ll pick it up later” passing through his mind. 

“It’s a cone?” Questions Hyunjin. 

Felix walks into the living room where Hyunjin is inspecting the cone in his hand, Seungmin’s looking at the brightly colored sheets of paper, and Jisung is starfished on the ground, his chest rapidly rising and falling. 

“I thought,” Felix began, taking a piece of paper from Seungmin’s already looked at pile, “we could make our tree this year. I have an idea of what kind of tree we can make, I just don’t know how to put it together.” His smile dims a little bit. “I know we’re all busy but I thought this would be a good idea for all of us to do together.” 

He looks at his boyfriends who all have fond looks on their faces. Felix feels his cheeks heat up at the attention. 

“If we’re making strips of paper,” Jisung says, as he rolls over and looks at the cone, “we can write wishes on some of the strips and color the others.” 

Hyunjin lights up. “There’s all sorts of colors so we can have layers of colors!” 

“Just don’t take all the yellow,” Seungmin says, grabbing the paper. “We’ll need it for the star.” 

While they talk, Felix leaves the room to get scissors. He comes back to Seungmin pressing a kiss to Jisung’s cheek and Hyunjin pouting that he hasn’t gotten a proper kiss from Jisung. The scene keeps a smile on Felix’s face the more he watches. 

While yes, they might be busy with their lives, there’s still a place for them to come back too. There’s a place where smiles and laughter fill the rooms, and a place where they can all come back to. He likes that. He likes that as much as he loves his boyfriends. 

“I got the scissors,” he says, his eyes crinkling into crescent moons. 

  
  
  
  


( _This is my Christmas wish: I wish for Jisung to stop hogging all the blankets when he sleeps. Do you understand how cold the nights get when he steals them? - Seungmin_

_Does this mean that you want blankets for Christmas? - Jisung_

_Ooo. More blankets. - Hyunjin_

_These are not wishes, you guys. - Felix_

_I wish we remain happy for a long time. - Felix_

_You’re a fucking sap Lee Felix. - Jisung_

_I’m your fucking sap though. - Felix_

_You have a point there. - Jisung_

_Hey I thought you were my sap. :( - Hyunjin_

_Let them have their moment. - Seungmin_

_But :((((((( - Hyunjin_

_You can be my sap, now stop frowning - Seungmin_

_:D - Hyunjin_

_I love you Kim Seungmin - Jisung_

_I love you Hwang Hyunjin- Jisung_

_I love you Lee Felix- Jisung_

_Don’t forget it -Jisung_

_WHO IS THE SAP NOW - Felix, Hyunjin, Seungmin_

_LET ME HAVE MY MOMENT - Jisung_

_I love you Sung! I love you a lot! ;; - Hyunjin_

_I love you too Sungie - Felix_

_I do too - Seungmin_

_Say it >:( - Sungie _

_I did - Seungmin_

_Say. It. - Sungie_

_I love you Jisung - Seungmin_

_ <3 ;; - Sungie _ )

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @iseemikimouse


End file.
